1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heterostructure technology, particularly to a heterostructure containing IC and LED and a method for fabricating the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
LED (Light Emitting Diode) is a luminescent element, wherein electrons and holes recombine to release light. LEDs made of different materials emit monochromatic lights having different wavelength, which may be categorized into the visible lights and the invisible lights. Compared with the conventional bulb, LED has advantages of high power efficiency, high impact resistance and high blink speed. Therefore, LED has been an indispensable element for daily living.
Refer to FIGS. 1(a) to 1(c) sectional views showing conventional steps of fabricating LED with heat-radiating function. In FIG. 1(a), fabricate a LED 12 on a sapphire substrate 10 with a deposition method. Next, in FIG. 1(b), use a metal adhesive layer 14 to join the LED 12 with a high thermal conductivity silicon substrate 16. Next, in FIG. 1(c), remove the sapphire substrate 10. The objective of joining the LED 12 with the silicon substrate 16 is to use the high thermal conductivity of the silicon substrate 16 to assist in heat radiation. None electric connection exists between the LED 12 and the silicon substrate 16. The whole metal adhesive layer 14 is only to mechanically join the LED 12 and the silicon substrate 16. Thereby, heat generated by the LED 12 is transmitted downward to the silicon substrate 16 and effectively dissipated. The conventional technologies for fabricating LED are mainly high-temperature processes, which have high thermal budget and result in high thermal stress in LED. Besides, the conventional technologies cannot integrate LED with functional IC.
Accordingly, the present invention proposes a heterostructure containing IC and LED to overcome the abovementioned problems.